greedy love
by TheHiddenDreamer
Summary: This shouldn't of happened they were enemies, yet she was falling however slowly but more in love with him. Though she feels to dignified to love Greed, yet he shows her even though she thinks she's above him doesn't mean she can't still love him


Greed's P.O.V:

A deafening thud shook the place, my eyes opened to see what was going on. Waking me up suddenly as my skull that kept me prisoner fell to the floor, I started to laugh at the situation. "about 130 years I'd say" my Geedy nature started to show, but now I was free. Not even I could fight all the other's, breaking the holders I went to see what's in the lab. With a boom the door smashed in to millions of little pieces, then I said with my avaricious side taking the lead "let me break this down nice and simple. You can either stay here and remain as lab rats, or you can come with me to bring hell to those above us your choice"!

I started to notice that these people were Chimeras and none of them stepped forward to come with me. So I said with an uncaring voice "I'm only asking once" and started to laugh as they glared at me, from behind the bars that kept them here. Slowly one of them stepped forward and asked "why would we wanna stay here, we'll follow". I smiled and stated "very well" I carbonated my hand breaking there cadge door open, "what's you names hmmmm?".

Dorchetto: P.O.V:

I looked to the other "well I'm Dorchetto, this is Martel" she gave a small nod with analysed glance. "The big guy over there is Moa and the one hiding behind him is Bido". Bido started to protest saying he wasn't hiding, but none of us took notice, the man looked thoughtful. "What animal are you mixed with, if I'm your boss I think i should know". He must of noticed Bido's tail great...

We looked at each other finally I giving in "Martel she's part snake", she started to glare at me. "Moa is part cow and the one behind him Bido is a lizard" he started to chuckle "what about you hmm?" With a glare I started "I'm a dog". The building started to shake, when we noticed the walls stared to grow cracks. The build starting to collapse that's when we ran.

Dignity P.O.V:

I watched from very far away, he looked so familiar but my mind was to fuzzy to tell. He was a tall, well-built and muscular man with dark hair, pointed face with sharp pointed teeth. He wore a black jacket with a white fur-collar to it and underneath laid his dark shirt that seem to have red markings running up his chest. His eyes we're somewhat unique as the were a immense but dazzling purple.

As Soon as they left it started to collapse, a sharp pieces of metal, that once held up the build fell on my chain keeping me prisoner. I was now free like them. But my escape wasn't going to be that easy, so here I go. I grabbed a bag of clothing and ran, freezing some pieces of ruble, getting a few cuts. I didn't really care as I would heal in no time, I was flung into the air hitting the ground with a solem thud.

I grabbed my bag and started to search for some clothing, as I wasn't wearing the rags they gave me. I pulled out a red one sleeve tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. As well trying to find my black trainers, finding my 5 lock neckless and purple butterfly choker, after putting them on ran to get away from the place that kept me prisoner. All so many years ago. I ran to the train station, as I heard the chimera's talked about it a few times.

Greed P.O.V:

I was about to walk with my new hench men when I saw someone running away, she didn't look like the chimeras. As they were wearing military uniforms and she was wearing something so reveling in the cold weather, but then normal people don't have golden eyes or that matter white hair...Wait a minute that's sounds like Dignity, but she died ages ago didn't she?

If it was her then I'll have to get rid of her, she's a threat against my dream to rule the world. Unless she decides to join me, then maybe rethink the whole killing her bit. she has a knack for annoying me though, she just needs to learn a bit of obedience that's all and she will. "Dorchetto see who that was and tell me" he nodded and was gone within seconds. I'll never admit it to her but I do care for her, but she's blinded by hate.

A little while later, he came back his hand at his sword, stuck with ice. he didn't seem happy but he told us about her, "she had golden eyes, pure white hair and she called me a mut. No to mention she froze my hand to the hilt of my sword!" Wow anger issues. "ummm Where was she going" he stopped and looked at me, "taking the train to umm I think she said Dublith". I smirked "then that's where we're going", I started walking again with chuckle.

* * *

3 days later:Dignity P.O.V:

I made it, here in Dublith its quite peaceful. I now need to find a place to stay, and an alleyway will not do. I search through out Dublith to find a place to stay, but everyone wanted money. I'm way above humans in every way but their to blind to see it, then I saw someone I didn't expected. Greed was here in the city, with his brainless fools.

Then his gaze locked onto mine, him smirking. I just turned and walked away, I heard his footsteps following but that didn't stop my even steady pace. I some what quickened my pace, but so did his. weaving in and out of building, trying to loose him in the many alleyways. But somehow always keeping me in his sights, until I came to a dead end.

Cursing under my breath, I turned to face the man I despise. Putting on a fake smile, as he just stood there. With his signature smirk was plastered all over his face. Even though I smiled my golden gaze was glaring into his deep purple eyes. Suddenly his brainless minions came out of the shadows, Greed just took a step closer. I freezing his feet in place, but the big guy using his hammer breaking the ice.

"I'll give you a choice Dignity, you'll either join us, or we'll kill you" with a laugh I stated "I can't be killed so easily Greed". He nodded with a thinking face then with another of his famous smirks "grab her!" With that I was knocked out


End file.
